


Been Travelling Far and Wide (Wondering Who’s Gonna Be My Guide)

by thesaddestboner



Series: Under the Influence [2]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Past Character Death, Prayer, St. Louis Cardinals, Violent Thoughts, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaddestboner/pseuds/thesaddestboner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Matt hadn’t been to church in</i> years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Travelling Far and Wide (Wondering Who’s Gonna Be My Guide)

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a prequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/408885). Title from “Laugh, I Nearly Died,” by the Rolling Stones.
> 
> I started writing this while I was also working on my [](http://rpf_big_bang.livejournal.com/profile)[**rpf_big_bang**](http://rpf_big_bang.livejournal.com/) and then promptly forgot about it. I just discovered it in a private entry in an old LJ and decided to post it.
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/thesaddestboner) and [tumblr](http://saddestboner.tumblr.com).

Matt hadn’t been to church in _years_. But here he was, in the back of the chapel, head bowed and hands clasped in prayer.

He wouldn’t have missed it.

A woman beside him, someone he didn’t recognize, sobbed into a handkerchief. A man sitting next to her, someone else Matt didn’t know, kept a comforting hand between her shoulder blades.

Matt raised his head and let his eyes settle on the massive gold cross behind the droning priest’s head. He could make out the backs of Flynn Kile’s and the children’s heads at the front of the chapel. He figured the dark haired man beside Flynn was Darryl’s brother, Danny.

The priest’s words swept overhead like a crushing wave. He tried - and failed - to pick out words, pick out a sentence to hold on to like an anchor. His head throbbed painfully, pressure building between his eyes. He felt like his head was on the verge of exploding. He imagined his head exploding, bits of gore and gallons blood splattering the people sitting in front of him. He shook the image out of his head.

Matt saw people all around him grab prayer books from the pews and he did as well. He opened his and pretended to follow along, mouthing along to the prayers.

“O sweet Lord Jesus, grant them rest; grant them everlasting rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
